Extent of Passion
by D4cHilliN
Summary: BV Once again, a take on the three missing years and how I imagine our lovely couple got together. How far can you go until temptation takes you hostage? Oneshot.


AN: Throughout this story, I'll have Vegeta thinking things and then Bulma. I have both their thoughts in italics but hopefully you shouldn't get confused because I think I make it pretty clear who's thinking what.

Besides that, Enjoy!

* * *

Extent of Passion

* * *

Fire.

Tension.

Enticement.

_It was in the air. Thick. Rancid. ALIVE. Breathing through us. _

_We both noticed it. We both ignored it. And we both knew it'd increase. At first, I used to wonder if he felt it as vividly as I did. I thought I was the only one. Yet it turned out that I hadn't been. He could see it to. Feel it. There was no question about if he wanted me as much as I wanted him. But he was stubborn, no doubt. And it was obvious he thought of me as inferior. _

_Well, news flash to him, he isn't ALL that. I would never be attracted both physically and mentally to an arrogant man like him. But I'm a grown woman, after all and I need my share of excitement. This was simply about putting him in his place. A competition of sorts. It wasn't about me caring about the consequences. No, it was a matter of what I would do when he finally broke and succumbed to my allure._

**-------------------------------------------**

Bulma was physically aware of the widow peaked male's presence behind her as she worked. She could feel the heat generating from his body, hear his soft breathing and smell the sweat running down his body.

She wiped her own sweat from her brow, which was quite peculiar because it wasn't humid, and she stood up from her crouch before the wide platform in the middle of the Gravity Machine that served as the main breaker. It had been busted into pieces after another one of Vegeta's brutal training. And of course, she was stuck with cleaning up his mess.

But, unlike every other time, he had chosen to watch her work.

And she'd be lying if it didn't bother her.

The sexual tension between Vegeta and her was something that had emerged after the GR explosion that had almost been fatal for the prince. Normally, when she helped him recovery from injuries, it was impersonal. She would clean his wounds, he wouldn't thank her and they'd be on their separate ways.

But the GR incident had been different. Vegeta had been in critical condition and Bulma had been terrified. At first, she couldn't make sense of her emotions. Why should she care if the guy died? He had, after all, threatened to hurt her and her friends frequently. So why had she spent every waking moment with him until he recovered properly? And, like before he hadn't thanked her. But, unlike before, he hadn't insulted her either. He had been strangely quiet. More distant then usual.

Then she felt this weird...attraction to him. Something inside her _cared_. And whatever was inside her was telling her that he was much more then the man he pretended to be. Living with him was proof enough. If had really wanted to kill her, he would have. Wouldn't he? He was such a hard person to crack and his attitude was even more unpredictable. He was an enigma and that piqued her interest.

Whether it had been compassion or lust, the feeling was still inside of her. And it was increasing. From the way she responded to his presence, she guessed it was lust.

It made her mad.

No, it made her furious. What would her friends think if she fell for _Vegeta_? He was such a soulless man. And definitely not her type.

The only thing that comforted her was the information that he was attracted to her as well.

And, yes she was quite sure he was. She could see it by the way he stared at her in her tight, short red dress. Bulma had worn it deliberately to get his attention. And it was working. Maybe he wasn't interested in her any other way then physically but nonetheless, he _was_ interested in her. And that gave her a little fleck of hope that he wasn't as cold hearted as she first thought.

Maybe he was just lonely and misunderstood.

"Well, it looks to be broken." She stated quite obviously, wiping her hands on a cloth.

Vegeta gave her an unimpressed look. "Oh you think?" He asked sarcastically with a sneer. "Your genius knows no bounds."

Bulma kept her composure. "Why thank you, I like to think I'm a genius too." Before he could retort, she continued. "Now run along and be useful for a change. I'd like to fix this without you breathing down my neck. And get me a screwdriver and a drill while you're at it."

He stared at her like she had just grown three man-eater toes on her chin. "Excuse me? I am NOT your errand boy, earthling. I am the PRINCE-"

"-Of all Saiyans. Yeah, we get it by now." She waved it away dismissively and he bristled, growling lowly in his throat.

"Just fix it." He commanded condescendingly.

"I would if you'd back UP!"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and a smirk graced his features. "I'm sorry; I just thought that this outfit was an invitation. I think you're large breasts are almost completely exposed."

Bulma smiled good-naturedly. "I'm so happy you noticed them, Vegeta. They are pretty big huh?" She winked teasingly and his face darkened, angered at the fact that she got him to mention something indirectly nice about her. AGAIN.

He scowled and kept his ground. "Hmph. Well, I guess the man who operated on them did a fairly decent job."

She gasped and gave him a death glare which made him smirk. He had gotten the desired effect. "For your INFO, they're 100 percent real."

"Now how would I know that?"

Bulma let a slow smile creep onto her face. "You can feel them if you want."

Vegeta's smile faded and in its place rose a sort of placid expression. He saw her offer as a challenge no doubt but there was more to it, he knew. The look in her eyes was too obvious to ignore.

"Just _fix _it." He grumbled before storming out of the GR in stomps. Bulma only started to laugh once he was out of earshot.

------------------------------------------------------------

Temptation.

Inducement.

Seduction.

_I know she wants me. I could see it clearly in her eyes. In her body language. And she **knew **I knew. This is why she flaunted herself in such a manner. She found it funny that I was slightly aware of her body._

_It was a game to her; this thing called seduction. And the winner would have control. It was disgusting. If she believed that I'd fall prey to an earthling, she thought wrong. I am a Saiyan PRINCE. I would never associate with a lady of her status. She would not be worthy of being my princess. It was unethical. It was preposterous. It was never going to happen. _

_But, if only for my own amusement, I would play her little game. And I would win. _

* * *

Vegeta wasn't even aware of the blood running down his arm until Bulma screamed,

"Vegeta! What is the matter with you!? You're dripping blood all over the floor!"

The Sayian, who had had his head in the fridge, took the time to look down and he saw it, a thin stream coming from under his shirt sleeve, dripping rhythmically onto the floor. He found it amusing at first that he hadn't even noticed it. Then he scowled, realizing _why_ had hadn't noticed it. Apparently, his mind has been on other things.

Like the blue haired scientist.

After leaving the GR, he had gone to train high up in the mountains. But, no matter how much he tried, his focus was just not with him at the time. His mind was on her and only her much to his irritation. There was just no way to get away from her. He supposed he could have stayed away and tried to train himself to death until she was no longer in his mind but his growling stomach had different plans.

Before he could even comprehend, Bulma was grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the direction of the table to sit down. He flinched and, very harshly, snatched his arm from her hold. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to treat it-"

"It's just a scratch."

"It could get infected!"

"So I shall take a bath."

She put two hands to the bridge of her nose. "If you let me put some ointment on it, it'll clear up faster." She saw him about to argue again and sighed heavily. "Would you just let me do this? It won't even take that long. And if it makes you feel better, I won't even touch you. I'll use a cotton ball."

Vegeta just stared at her, contemplating. Finally, he relented. He pulled out a chair, sat down in it and stayed quiet while she quickly wiped off the floor and fumbled about the kitchen for a first aid kit.

Once she acquired one, she pulled up a chair before him. "You're going to have to take off your shirt."

He stared for a beat and did as told, sliding off the soiled shirt in one swoop. When Bulma laid her eyes on his chest, she couldn't help but gasp. Her blue eyes went to the cut that was producing the blood. The so called 'scratch' Vegeta had called it was an understatement. It was big, long and deep. It started at the center of his chest and curved upwards to his shoulder which was probably why the blood had been trickling down his arm.

But that wasn't what had caused her to gasp.

His chest, his arms, his back; they were covered in scars. Some red and fresh, some old but still there. Some looked to be stitched very brusquely, as if he had done it himself with whatever was in reach at the time. And for the life of her, she couldn't recall seeing this many the last times he had injured himself.

"Woman, what are you gawking at?"

She snapped from her daze and looked at him, shaking her head. "Uh...oh, nothing. Sorry, I just...sorry." She shakily picked up a cloth and commenced to wiping off all the blood. He stayed stoic.

"You're going awfully slow."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm being careful. I don't want to hurt you-"

"You could never hurt me."

She wondered who could. "If you keep training this hard then soon enough, you'd get bruises _on top _of your bruises."

Her attempt at humor didn't make him laugh. But then again, when had he ever laughed? "I didn't get all of these from training, fool."

Bulma swallowed and put down the cloth, avoiding his eyes while she applied ointment to a cotton ball. "So how'd you get them?" The question was out before she realized she didn't want to know the answer.

"From battle." He replied almost mechanically.

She started to carefully apply the cotton ball to the large cut. "They must have been painful...."

"Hardly." He scoffed.

Bulma looked up to stare him right in the eye. "You're lying. Come on, _one_ had to hurt."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, seeing another challenge in her eyes and not backing down this time. He looked down at his chest and pointed out a jagged scar running down his abs. "I got this from being disobedient. As sort of a punishment. Knife went right through me. Didn't hurt a bit."

Her eyes filled with horror and grief. By the look in _his_ eyes, Bulma realized he didn't think of the story as horrible. He thought of it as bragging. "Wha-Who would do that?!" She blinked back tears. "Who would punish someone that way?"

"Frieza."

His cold voice hit her hard. Her head spun one time and her body trembled. As punishment, Vegeta got a knife lodged in his stomach. As _punishment_.

"What did you do?" Her voice was hoarse.

Suddenly, Vegeta's face changed. His eyebrows narrowed, his fist clenched and he saw the look of pity in her eyes. He didn't want her pity. Didn't want her to feel sorry for him. Yet, he answered her question because he still felt challenged. "I refused to kill one of my colleagues."

_He refused....._

_to kill._

Bulma laid down the cotton ball and had to look away in spite of herself. She felt oncoming tears and tried hard to keep them at bay. What did this mean?

It meant that Vegeta had not always been a ruthless killer. It meant that he had been molded that way by an evil tyrant. It meant that he was a battered soul.

"They are just simple bruises." She heard him say impassively."They will go away."

But will the memory of each fade, she thought sadly. And this time, when she glanced back into his eyes, she let her emotions show.

------------------------------

_By the way she's looking at me; I can almost sense her thoughts._

_And I am disgusted again._

_But not because I know what she is thinking. Not because I can almost feel the invitation in her eyes and her burning need to comfort me._

_But because my thoughts are mirroring hers._

_I have never felt this way before. NEVER. Why, of all times, are my feelings starting to shift and morph? I hadn't felt this way last week. Or yesterday. Or even earlier today. Then suddenly, her hands are running down my chest and I'm feeling this......ache. _

_Not an ache for sex._

_But an ache for companionship. With her. But why?_

_Because she gave me pity? No, I did not want it. Because she cleaned my wounds? No, I did not care. Because she asked about my past?_

_Yes._

_I suspected that she only wanted to know out of curiosity. And maybe she did. But the look in her eyes now.....they showed something more. As if she had gone through something similar? No. As if she was finally starting to understand me._

_Why had I told her about the scar? I hadn't known it'd invoke her to these emotions. I did not want her pity. I did not want her love. I did not want her._

_Lies._

_I am lying to myself. Lying to her. This game, whatever the hell we were doing, was escalating. I had told her something about me that I had told no one else. Now she knew I wasn't as evil as I claimed. Because I refused to kill someone. _

_Now she understood me. And, for some odd reason, I suppose I did want that._

_I felt the need to run my hands through her blue tresses. To take in her perfume. To plant kisses down her soft, lean neck and then consume her mouth._

_I wanted to make her mines._

_But, my heritage is mocking me. I am a Saiyan and she is a human. Why am I feeling this way? What would my people think? I cannot degrade myself to this woman. I will not._

_Yet these emotions......_

_They are almost frightening in nature. Because, I suspect, that they will be my downfall._

_---------------------------------_

After a long pause, Bulma began to work again. Very precisely. She finished applying the ointment and then started to bandage him up. All the while, she kept her eyes cast downward so she wouldn't have to look at him. This proved to be backfiring because his tan chest, although covered with scars, was excellent in form.

She thought about to what he had told her ad how she had reacted. She wondered what he thought about it. He was deathly quiet. Did that mean he regretted telling her? Probably.

After finishing patching him up, she dared a look up at him and her eyes widened.

From the way he stared, she guessed that he had been staring at her the entire time. His eyes were more alert then ever and when she glanced, she couldn't look away. She felt pulled into them. A prisoner. Captured.

Why was he looking at her like this?

Her face flamed, her belly churned yet she couldn't bear to turn away in fear that this moment, _whatever it was_, would vanish.

--------------

_Heat. It's running through my body. Shooting up from my toes, spiraling into my legs, my arms, my chest, exploding in my head._

_It's intensifying and getting wilder._

_And it's all coming from his eyes._

_It's like he's peering right through me. And from the darkness of his livid eyes shot red hot fire._

_Tormenting me._

_Do I sound weak? Because I feel weak. I feel as though my knees are buckling as I speak and I will collapse in a heap on this kitchen floor. The dark of his eyes. The panes of his face. Of his handsome face. Yes, I can no longer deny the attraction. Not just sexual but much more. Soul rendering. Does he feel the same way?_

_I don't know._

_But here's to wishing._

**--------------**

It happened almost automatically. At first, they were staring at each other and then the next; they were inches apart, leaning in to kiss. Both anticipated the electricity that would ensure.

"BULMA!"

He jerked back and Bulma yelped in fright. No, she thought, no no no! Before she could counter and pull him forward, her mother swung into the room, a happy grin on her face as always.

"Oh there you are dear! I........"Her mother looked at her then at the bare chest Saiyan and then back at her. Realization finally dawned on her face. "Oops. Am I interrupting something?"

Vegeta stood up abruptly, grabbed his shirt and walked out. Bulma's shoulders sagged at his exit and she shot her mother a dull glare.

"Nope." She said flatly. "You're not interrupting anything _now_."

* * *

Bulma slumped into her quiet dark house in Capsule Corporation, feeling drained and dead. She had just spent more ten five hours talking to potential clients, paparazzi bugs and T.V reporters. Sometimes being rich and famous just wasn't worth it.

She dropped her coat and keys right on the floor and slinked upstairs to her room, sighing beforehand at the thought of her soft, cushioned bed.

"You're home late."

Bulma screamed in fright, spinning around in the dark corridor. Her eyes locked on a shadowed figure and it took her eyes some time to adjust and recognize it as the fire haired Saiyan.

She sighed in relief. "You scared the daylights out of me. You're like a freaking cat! You don't make one sound."

"It's called stealth. I'd advise you to learn it what with the way you stumble through the compound."

"Not in the mood." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Besides, what are you doing up here so early? I'd thought you'd be training all night. I fixed the machine by the way."

"I'm aware of that."

She raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You weren't waiting up for me were you?"

Vegeta snorted. "Of course not. I was just heading to my room. I had no desire to see you."

"Fine." Bulma made a face and looked away to hide the hurt in her eyes. "See you later then."

Vegeta simply 'hmph'ed and walked away, back towards his room. Bulma turned to her own bedroom door, grabbed the knob and froze. Something inside of her knew what she should have done. Another part of her knew what she shouldn't have done. Yet the last part of her told her what she _wanted_ to do.

"Vegeta!" She called down the hall, hoping he hadn't entered his room yet. Although she couldn't see him, she heard him turn.

"What?"

The blue haired woman bit her lip, breathed in a deep breath and said, "Uh...I have a new suit of armor for you! It's in my room if you want to come get it." Then she opened her door, went inside and waited.

A few minutes later, Vegeta padded into her bedroom and stood, arms crossed over his chest, face void of emotions. He flicked on the light switch and looked around, spotting Bulma sitting on the bed, taking off her heels.

"Where's it at?" He asked calmly.

She got up, mentally cracked her knuckles and walked over to her closet, pulling out a large vest. Vegeta grabbed it when she handed it to him and their fingers touched. Sparks flew from the contact and both froze for a beat. He didn't even care that the armor she had given him was not new at all.

Vegeta looked into her eyes, she looked back and he saw the invitation. The lounging. He wondered if she could see the same look in _his_ eyes.

So, very quietly to where she had to strain to hear, he asked, "Is there anything else you wanted?"

_---------------------------_

_This was it. _

_The moment I had been waiting for. It was the moment of truth. Either she sent me away or she invited me in. I was done with everything; her advances, her mind games, her playing dumb. If she wanted me like I wanted her, she'd go for it. She'd tell me to stay._

_I put away all my insecurities. All my doubts. I stopped denying the attraction. Both mentally and physically now. We both knew it was there. I wanted her bad. _

_As much as I wanted to just pounce, I knew that I needed to let her decide. My thoughts were obvious simply from my question. I was quite sure she got the implications. This was solely up to her. _

_The only difference was that this was not just her own life she was toying with now. Her decision affected me as well, as much as I hate to admit it. Because my priorities had changed._

_I no longer had my sights set on winning this foolish game we had begun to play. Oh no, my sights were set on winning much more:_

_Bulma._

_-------------_-------------------

He did not get the answer he wanted.

"No," She croaked out. "There's nothing else I want."

COWARD, Bulma screamed at herself, STUPID COWARD! This was no time to be chickening out! You made him come in here. Now it was time to do something. If you want him, DO NOT let him leave.

Vegeta turned away, the armor still in his hands and began to leave. But Bulma's voice made him stop. This time she said, "Actually...uh," She turned around. "Could you unzip this dress for me? I can't seem to reach."

He turned back around, saw how easily she could have gotten the zipper down and just stared.

----------------------------------

_This was no longer a game. _

_This was more. The word I wanted to use was too scary to even THINK out loud. But it was still there. In the back of my mind. Our attraction had blossomed to something larger._

_Love._

_He had made the first move. He had asked me if I wanted anything more. I saw the lounging in his eyes. I saw what he was trying to say just through his expression. _

_But stupid, stupid me! I declined and I almost watched him walk away. I almost watched the man I love, whom I could have prevented from leaving, leave! I panicked, my heart raced and I called for him to unzip my dress. Last ditch effort. Yeah, I know I'm pitiful._

_Now, it was time for HIS moment of truth._

_He could very easily disregard my offer and leave me embarrassed as I had almost did him. Or, if he really had grown to care about me, he'd see my desperate attempt and come unzip my dress._

_Who was I kidding?_

_He wasn't going to comply. Why would he? I was just a failure human in his eyes. Nothing more. I'd be an idiot if I expect him to feel as deeply for me as I did for him._

_So, I'll just stand here. My back to him, with hope in my eyes. Because that was all I could do at this point._

_---------------------------_

Vegeta walked over to her slowly, keeping his eyes on the back of her head. He threw the armor on the floor, seized the zipper in his fingers and freed her from the clothing.

As it fell to the floor, Bulma turned, only dressed in her laced undergarments, looking like a complete angel to him.

They wasted no time as their mouths met and their bodies molded together. She flung off his shirt, he unclasped her bra. She got rid of his boxers and pants, he slid off her panties.

Neither one said a word until they were on the bed, him hovering over her as she laid waiting.

"Why'd we wait so long to do this?" She asked breathlessly.

He smirked, bent down and ran kisses down her neck. "I suspect it was because of our pride."

"Will you regret it afterwards?"

He looked her in the eye. "Not a chance."

"Me either."

And then they made love, neither one worrying about what other people would think or who had indeed won their silent game of passion.

_----------------------_

_Turns out that taking chances isn't always necessarily a bad thing. In actuality, things can turn out pretty amazing. Like finding something in someone you didn't know existed. Like finding a soul mate that had been right under your nose the entire time. It was kind of magical. And it was inspiring to know that the crazy love you see in movies was indeed true and that I had found it with someone wonderful._

**Never let anything hold you back from what you want. Not other people's opinions, fear or even your own subconscious mind. I got what I wanted. I've captured a woman whom I, at first, detested and made her my mate. The woman who taught me that love isn't as weak as I thought it was. The only person who truly understands me.**

_In the end, it wasn't about statistics. It wasn't about games. It wasn't about backgrounds. He is a Saiyan and I don't care. I am a human and he doesn't think twice about it anymore. It's all about who we become as a whole and it's about want we desire._

**Our races do not matter. Our past, our family. None of it matters anymore. Who cares what my people will think? I am content and I will continue to purge forward with what I'm doing. I know it won't be easy and I find that to be exciting. Because, after all, I can't stand an easy path. And I know, with her by my side, nothing will bother me. **

Besides, when it all comes down to it, it's just:

**Her and me,**

_Him and me_

**In each other's arms**

_In each other's arms, _

**_Together_**

_Together _

**because that's where we chose to be.**

_because that's where we want to be._

* * *

Yeah so at the end here, I had to make Vegeta's thoughts in bold and hers in italics to show the difference.

For the earlier part, I hope you didn't get too confused. I thought I made it pretty obvious who was thinking what. If you don't think so, let me know so I can edit and indicate it.

Btw, I tried not to make Vegeta OOC but he is. ^^;; Haha.

Anywho, R&R. And even if you don't, thanks for reading.

D4 OUT.


End file.
